


By the Light of Dawn

by ConsSunshine58



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Monday, Sex Magic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsSunshine58/pseuds/ConsSunshine58
Summary: Set in the Shadowhunters (TV) universe, during "By the Light of Dawn" (2x10).  Alec says "I love you" for the first time and in the aftermath of the Mortal Sword's destruction of the Downworlders, Magnus and Alec take things back to the loft where they celebrate being alive together.  The best way to do that?  Wall sex, apparently.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	By the Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the scene in Shadowhunters season 2 episode 10, "By the Light of Dawn" where Alec can't find Magnus after Jace used the Mortal Sword to kill all Downworlders in the Institute. It's an extension of the scene--I felt like we needed a little more Malec, especially since it was Alec's first time saying "I Love You". Hope you enjoy!

After scene in 2x10. 

When Valentine used the soul sword inside the Institute and killed a swath of Downworlders, Alec feared that Magnus had still been inside and killed with the rest. He searched the building frantically, whispering, shouting, then screaming the warlock's name. 

His last hope was to check outside and he pushed through the front doors, racing down the stairs. He turned, eyes sweeping the crowd of Shadowhunters rushing inside to help the wounded. He was breathing heavily, panting for breath threatening to turn into sobs the longer he went without seeing Magnus. He scanned the street and turned again to look around the yard, praying to Raziel, to any angel that was listening for Magnus's safety, when he felt a hand wrap tightly around his arm. Alec jerked around, heart stuttering, already knowing without seeing who it was, his belief was so strong. He gasped out a breath of painful relief before throwing his arms around Magnus and cleaving him to him so there was no chance of space between them. They hugged fiercely but briefly before they parted to look at each other. Alec was still breathing hard as he looked at his boyfriend, keeping one hand on his arm as if he’d never stop touching him. 

“Magnus, I thought—" he started, but paused, too horrified to voice his fear. 

Magnus filled in the silence. “I found Madzie! I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina’s. She’s safe.” 

Alec barely caught the warlock’s words, nodding along without really hearing them. In the near future he would be relieved that the little warlock girl was safe, but at the moment, he didn’t care about any warlock but his own, the one he had almost lost for good. Adrenaline and latent fear fueled his next words. They tumbled out, blending together in his struggle to get them right. 

“Look, Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on, I’ve never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead, I…I was terrified.” 

Magnus was looking at him kindly, squinting into the morning’s sunlight to see up into his face. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Alec’s arm. “So was I.” 

It wasn’t enough. They had been through so much, the warlock deserved to know the truth that Alec had been holding onto for weeks. Alec forged on, heart pounding, breath coming so fast he thought he might pass out before he said the words he needed to. “Magnus—” he took a quick breath, “I love you.” 

Magnus stood in stunned silence for a moment, shaking his head a little, dumbfounded, before the concern on his face softened into a shy little grin. “I love you too,” he said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, an established fact that didn’t need saying, but he verbalized it anyway because he liked the sound of it. 

Alec waited a heartbeat for the man’s words to fully sink in before he sucked in a breath and, mouth open with need, went to kiss his boyfriend. Magnus kissed him back, still a little in shock but just as ardent. He belatedly put his arms up to stroke Alec’s back, but Alec pulled away, unable to catch his breath. They shared a brief, brilliant smile before Alec embraced him again and held on tight, burying his face in Magnus’s shoulder. 

They stood like that a long while this time, swaying gently in place as the chaos of the Institute attack melted away, leaving just them on the front walk, wrapped in each other’s arms. Magnus could practically hear Alec overthinking something but held the boy close and let him take his time sorting out his emotions. The angel knew Magnus had plenty of his own at the moment. 

When Alec finally pulled away again, he had a serious, almost determined look on his face. “Do you still have magic left? To make a portal?” 

Magnus’s brow furrowed as he considered it. “I’m a little tapped out but I can manage a quick one. Where—?” 

“Take me home,” Alec breathed. When Magnus looked confused, Alec added, “To the loft. I want to be with you. Now.” 

Magnus was not about to turn down “I’m-relieved-you’re-not-dead-sex”; it was one of his favorite kinds. He and Alec had only fully slept with each other a few times, their first time having been only a couple weeks ago and it was still so new and perfect. He longed to be with Alec more but work got in both their ways. Not this time, he vowed. “Won’t they miss you?” he said reluctantly, but his fingers were already sparking blue. 

Alex didn’t even turn to look back at the Institute—his bright hazel eyes were only for Magnus. “They don’t need me for cleanup. Let Aldertree take care of it. I’ll text Izzy from the loft and let her know where we are.” 

The warlock grinned, a genuinely happy one this time. He liked desperate, care-free Alec. “One portal, coming up…” 

\----

It took them only moments to walk through and they arrived in Magnus’s living room. After the events of the past 24 hours, it seemed like a lifetime since they had been there together. Magnus stepped away from the closing portal, ready to go pour them both a strong drink, but Alec was on him instantly, impatient, sweet, and eager. 

The warlock certainly wasn’t one to complain about an insatiable lover. He embraced Alec, putting his hands up to the boy’s cheeks to draw him in for a passionate, messy kiss. He’d never seen Alec like this before, confident and hungry, and he almost thanked the day for being so horrible if he could be the outlet for Alec’s pent-up adrenaline and worry. 

Alec pulled back, panting, lips dark and wet. He used his hands on Magnus’s shoulders to heft himself up with a little bounce and Magnus easily caught and held him as Alec laced his legs around the warlock’s back. He moaned a little, feeling their hips come into intimate contact. Magnus swung them around and plastered Alec up against a wall. Several items that had been on an overhead shelf crashed down around them but neither of them broke away to look. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hair in both hands and greedily devoured his lips. He was using the wall as leverage to move against the warlock, grinding their growing erections together. Magnus had a feeling they weren’t going to make it to the bedroom, and he was just fine with that. “Here?” he asked, just in case. 

“Here,” Alec breathed. He punctuated his confirmation with a thrust of his hips. Magnus set to work quickly divesting Alec of his clothes. He briefly freed one hand to reach up and rip open the front of Alec’s denim shirt (was it the only one he owned??) and yank it down over an arm. He couldn’t get the rest off, so he moved on, putting Alec down just long enough to jerk off his boots and pants. Magnus went to take care of his own clothes when Alec spoke against his lips. “Leave them on.” 

“Naughty,” Magnus said approvingly, catching the boy up into his arms again. Alec’s open shirt hanging off his one muscled shoulder, showing off his broad chest, made him look fully debauched and the warlock’s heart quickened. 

Alec liked the feel of his naked cock sliding against the silk shirt over Magnus’s belly. He was already so close… 

Magnus could sense his need and honestly didn’t think he had the fortitude to prep Alec slowly. Usually he liked to ease his non-warlock lovers into something like this but desperate times… “Can I use magic, love?” he asked. 

There was no hesitation. Alec nodded breathlessly. He knew theoretically that Magnus probably had many uses for magic during sex, but so far the warlock had been content to do things the mundane way. 

“Brace yourself,” Magnus said. 

Alec could feel a cool tingle of magic inside of him, starting in his groin, then without warning it surged through him, igniting every nerve and muscle. He groaned and clung to Magnus, letting the man’s magic course inside him, feeling it in a way he’d never thought possible. It instantly relaxed his entire body, including his entrance. Suddenly it felt as if he’d been prepped by Magnus for hours, loose and slick with wetness dripping down. He squirmed at the new sensation, not sure if he liked it or not. The rest of him felt lighter, like he’d taken a hot shower after a long workout, or he’d had enough alcohol to let his mind relax for once. 

Magnus smirked, knowing exactly how it felt, as he’d used that particular spell on himself and others over the years. It was nice to have in a situation like this, where neither party could wait any longer. He pulled back a moment to look in Alec’s eyes, making sure it hadn’t been too much for the Nephilim. 

Alec grinned down at him. “You’re quite magical,” he said, slightly loopy still from the spell. “I like feeling your magic inside. At least I’m not dying this time.” 

The warlock chuckled as he fumbled with his pants to free his cock. “I’ve got plenty more magic for you, Alexander.” It was so cheesy they both grinned like lunatics. He carefully lined himself up with Alec’s slick entrance and paused just a breath before he pushed in, gliding with gentle force all the way to the hilt. 

It was more than Alec had ever taken at once. He gasped and clawed at Magnus’s back, clenching his legs more tightly around him. He was so full he could practically feel Magnus in the back of his throat. His insides gripped the man’s cock, widening impossibly to accommodate his girth. 

Magnus paused, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. His thumbs stroked back and forth over the boy’s naked hipbones in apology. “Does it hurt?” 

Alec wriggled, head thrown back, eyes closed in blissful concentration. “A little. I like it.” A true Shadowhunter answer. They learned to love the painful kiss of the stele against their skin, burning runes into their flesh. It figured they would like a little pain with their sex as well. 

Magnus strained up to kiss him proudly and Alec kissed him back open-mouthed and uncoordinated. Then the warlock started to thrust, short, quick jabs up into his lover. Alec gasped and moaned, so completely lost in sensation that he didn’t try to hide his little sounds of pleasure as he might have normally. Magnus loved uninhibited Alec, loved watching the emotions pass across his face, the flash of his throat as he panted for breath, his hazel eyes opening and widening when he met his own unglamoured cat eyes. It only took a handful of moments before he could feel Alec was ready to come. He leaned in and whispered the words they had shared earlier against his ear. “I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec came with a shout, spine bowed, his head crashing back against the wall. That’s going to need an iratze, Magnus thought dimly before he followed Alec. He also realized belatedly that his silk shirt was probably ruined and he couldn’t care less. 

Spent now, the boy slumped forward against him, trusting Magnus to hold his weight. His face was smooshed against Magnus’s neck, lax, hot breath causing the man to shiver pleasantly. He carried them to the bedroom and Alec let go long enough to fall down onto the mattress. Magnus snapped his fingers to rid both of them of the rest of their clothes and used another spell to clean them up. As soon as Magnus had crawled wearily into bed, his back to Alec’s chest, Alec turned to engulf him in his strong muscled arms. 

“I love you, too,” he murmured against the back of Magnus’s neck. The warlock stroked his hand up and down along the strong arm that rested over his stomach. He would have never believed he could have this, such strong and contented love again after Camille had broken his heart. And with a Shadowhunter, no less. Sometimes, life was truly crazy. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
